


[FAN ART] Fair Winds and Following Seas

by wanderNavi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderNavi/pseuds/wanderNavi
Summary: I’m so sorry I don’t have more of the comics like I hoped I would by this point. Break hit harder than I expected and then it also turned out I left my drawing tablet at my apartment five states away.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Furthest_City_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Furthest_City_Light/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Same Song, Different Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888840) by [The_Furthest_City_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Furthest_City_Light/pseuds/The_Furthest_City_Light). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I don’t have more of the comics like I hoped I would by this point. Break hit harder than I expected and then it also turned out I left my drawing tablet at my apartment five states away.

  
“Same Song, Different Verse” chapter 39: the pair reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [slugging back a thermos of boiling black coffee] posting art on tumblr, what’s that


	2. Assorted Test Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketches made trying to get a feel for designs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being banished from NYC by this virus that no one will shut up about and I'm going a bit haywire with the chaos suddenly happening to all my classes scrambling to be ready for campus closing down in two days anyways, so why not post these I guess. 
> 
> I've had a whole pitcher of tea and I still have a presentation I need to scramble to prepare for that my professor abruptly told us about eight hours ago that it got moved up from Thursday to tomorrow, never mind all the midterms and other projects I have a deliverable for tomorrow or Wednesday. I'm doing fantastic.

Fig 1. Trying out post-time skip outfits and comparing heights.

Fig 2. More in detail fiddling with how the outfit should look like.

Fig 3. "and then they instantly get lost"

Fig 4. [maniac laughter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey maybe this time I'll remember to bring my drawing tablet home on the slim chance I'll have time after doing all my class research and studying for the CFA to draw.


End file.
